


nail polish

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [49]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Wordcount: 100-500, shance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lance paints Shiro’s nails.





	nail polish

“Hey, don’t move, or you’ll ruin everything.”

 

Lance looked at Shiro as he carefully painted his lover’s nails, doing everything he could for it to be perfect, and for the polish to go in the right place. He was currently on the third nail, which was about to become purple. And to the man, patience, and not moving was the secret to good nails without any lumps or polish on the skin. It had to be professionally done.

 

“Hey, I’m trying.”

 

Lance laughed.

 

“Well, then your trying isn’t enough Mr “Can’t stay still for two seconds”, I’m just trying to make you pretty.”

 

“But I’m not moving.”

 

“Yes you are, you may not realize it, but I see it. It makes painting your nails way harder than it should, and I refused to accept anything other than perfection. So please try to hold still for just a bit longer, okay Shiro?”

 

Groan.

 

“I’ll try, it’s just so hard. I literally don’t think I’m moving.”

 

“But you are, trust me on this one.”

 

“Ugh, this is impossible.”

 

Shiro let his robot arm lightly hit him in the face as he let out a sigh, just wanting this to be done smoothly. Every since Lance brought up the idea of painting his nails he had really liked the idea, it seemed so, Earth like. And, to spill a secret, he had always loved colored nails, so having some himself would surely be a bonus.

 

“It’s not, trust me. Now, do you wanna look pretty?”

 

Laugh.

 

“Sure Lance, make me pretty.”


End file.
